A Ghost of a Chance
by BekukiChan
Summary: When a new "exchange studnet" from Japan moves in with Danny and his family, he soon finds out that the experssion "What can go wrong, WILL go wrong." is so very, very true. Rating may go up much later in the series.
1. Chizaru Arrives

**Prolouge**

**A Ghost of a Chance**

14-year old Danny Fenton barged into his classroom, panting, almost out of breath. He had missed the bus and had to run all the way to school, just barely making it.

_Brrrrrrrrrrrinngggggggggg!_

He took a seat next to his two friends Tucker and Sam, and sighed deepely. "You just made it, dude! If you had been late, Lancer would'va cooked you like some kinda roast duck!" Sam made a face next to him at the mention of duck.

"Mr. Lancer's not even HERE yet." She moitoned to his empty desk. Danny's head fell on his desk, and he let out a large moan.

"All that running was for nothing then..."

Mr. Lancer entered thourgh the door of the classroom, and turned to face the class. "We have a new transfer student, coming all the way from Tokyo, Japan..." He stopped his annocenment to look at his book, but fourtently the student came in before he could pull one of those werid pharses out of it. She was dressed in a traditonal Japanese school fuku, and a leather hat. She had shortly cropped dyed dark blue hair and aqua blue eyes, with an upisde-down crescent scar under her left eye. She was fairly tall too, which was unusal for a Japanese person.

"My name's Chizaru Yo'Kimi. I'm here on a student exchange program for a year!" She had really good English, and only a trace of Japanese accent. She looked at Mr. Lancer, and cocked her head to the side. "Where am I sitting?"

Mr. Lancer did a survery of the classroom, and pointed to a seat directly behind Danny. "Take a seat behind Mr. Fenton there." Chizaru bowed and smiled and sat down in the seat, after removing a whoopie cushion put there by Dash...who sat next to her, poor girl. She eyed him and put the cushion on his head.

"I believe this is you're fart?" She smiled a somewhat icy smile, as the rest of the classlaughed at Dash, while Dash got into on of his anger moments. Chizaru igonred him and smiled at Danny. "Hi."

Danny blinked and looked around a bit before he relized she was talking to him, then turned to her and gave a sheepish hello. "I'm Danny..."

Tucker pushed in grinng at her. "Forget about Danny here, what you really want is ME, right?"

Sam smacked Tucker on the head. "Hey!"

Chizaru laughed and smiled at them. "You three are funny. Wanna tell me you're friends names, hm?" She cocked her head to the side.

"Oh! Y-yeah...this is Tucker Foley, and Sam Manson." The two friends smiled at her. Chizaru grinned back.

"A year-long exchange program?" Sam cocked her head and looked at her. "I wasn't aware things like that went on for so long."

"Oh...well, about that..." Chizaru scrathed her head in confusion. "It's not really an exchange, it's more like a trail stay... A family from here has experessed some intrest in putting up with...the...ummm...well, I can't really remeber, jetlag and all, ya know."

"Putting up with?" Danny blinked.

"I'm an orphan."

"Oh...I'm sorry...I didn't mean-"

Chizaru smiled at him. "That's okay, I know." She patted him on the head, smiling. Danny blushed.

"HEY! It's almost time to go!" Sam suddenly burst in, changing the conversation, looking a little flusturd.

Danny blinked at her. "Y..yeah." _Why was she so upset?_

Chizaru giggled as the bell sounded. She grabbed her bag and stood up, along with the other three. It was then that a horrible horrible truth was reveled.

Chizaru was taller than all of them.

She looked down and laughed again and systemicilly patted them each on the head. "Wow! You're all so short!" She giggled as Sam gave her an indigint look, Tucker was distracted by...something, and Danny looked kind of embrassed and a little annoyed.

"Well, it was nice meeting you all!" She smiled and waved her hand goodbye as she took off from the room.

To Be continued...

Disclamer: I don't own any charaters here except Chizaru! She's all mine! Alllll minneeeeee!

hyperventilates

Well, from now on I'm doing it with indivudal charaters, starting with Danny. Yes I am a hopless fangirl. Love me.


	2. Schoolgirls Can Be Scary

**Chapter One**

**A Ghost of a Chance**

_Danny's Perspective_

I wacthed as the tall blue-haired girl left and turned to Tucker and Sam, my long standing friends. "Well, she seems nice. She's got great English too..."

Sam eyed the other way, and kind of gave a pouty look, which was werid. I had no idea why she was acting like that.

"Well, I think it's odd. I've never heard of such a thing as a trail run, and she can't even remeber who she's staying with! And didn't you hear her voice? She's got no Japanese accent. She should have an accent! It's really suspicous."

I blinked. "Why should we be suspicous of her? She's nice."

Tucker patted me on the back and gave me one of 'those' looks. "I think little Miss Sam here is jealous!"

"Why would I be jealous?" Sam yelled at Tucker, rather loudly...and scarily. Wow, was SHE ever in a bad mood.

Tucker smriked. "Well, isn't it obivous? She's a tall, pale, beautiful Japanese Lady! She's like the perfect epitome of feminity!" A small trickle of drool escaped his mouth as he spoke. It was kind of obivous he was thinking of things he shouldn't have been thinking of, he did that sometimes. And then Sam punched him in the mouth. "Ow! What was that for?"

Sam glared at him angrilly, he had obivousily touched a soft spot. I sweatdropped. "Come on guys, this is'nt the time for fighting over silly things, we have to get to-" I was cut off as a cold sensation swept my body and a small cloud of cold air emitted from my mouth. "Uh oh..." I looked around to see an all to familer ghost matrlizing...it was...

"BEWARE! I AM THE BOX GHOST!"

We all fell over. This guy praticlly came after us every DAY! At least he wasn't that hard to beat. As I prepared to transform, I heard a noise from outside as the door opened, and Chizaru stepped in, looking directly at the Box Ghost. "So this is the Type 10, then. The Loser Class." She blinked and looked over at me, then sweatdroppd. "Umm, what are you doing here?'

"We were getting ready to leave when..." Chizaru blinked and came across the room, and looked me in the face, then up and down. I sweatdropped and blinked at her. "Umm...hi? Can I help you?" Chizaru poked my head and shurgged.

The Box Ghost, feeling negelected came floating over. "BEWARE! I AM THE BOX GHOST! FEAR ME AND MY BOXES OF DOOM!"

Chizaru put her leg up on the table, and brought her hand inside her skirt-I could her Tucker gushing noseblood from behind me-and removed three small sticks from it. She put them together and pointed the staff at the Box Ghost. "Back off, and go back to where you came from, or you'll regert it. The Box Ghost laughed.

"Foolish mortal! I am the Box Ghost! You're wooden stick-" Chizaru tapped one end of the staff against him and the Box Ghost suddenly vansihed into a blur of nothingness.

"Foolish little thing..."

I had no idea what the hell had just happend. "Um...Chizaru...what did you..." Chizaru turned to me, and poked my forehead with her finger again and nodded. What the heck was she doing! Did she know?

_DID SHE KNOW?_

Sam broke the uneasy slience. "Um, thanks for saving us! We were in a real pinch back there an-" Chizaru cut her off by putting her finger to her lips.

"Don't talk." She turned her attenion back to me, and picked up her staff, turning it around so that it faced the other end, and poked me slightly with it.

"Wha..." I felt myself transforming invoulntarily, the cold, chill feeling of death grasping at me, then receding half-way. My usual jet black hair had turned completly white, and my eyes became a blazing green, as my clothes changed into a black and white jumpsuit. My eyes widened, this wouldn't end well. I quickly turned my eyes to Chizaru. "I can...!"

Chizaru was nodding at me thougthfully. "I see. So you're the little halfa, I've heard about huh?" She poked my nose and I blinked staring at her cluelessly. "Danny _Phantom_, right?" I nodded slightly. Sam stepped in front of me a bit defeinsivly, a bit suspiciously. I blinked some more.

"Hey, stay away from him! Don't even try to do...whatever it is you just did!" Chizaru laughed lightly and patted Sam's head.

"Ma, Ma, I'm not going to hurt you're little friend." Her staff broke into three pieces, and she hooked them back someplace under her skirt. Tucker had drowned in his own noseblood. She smiled and extended her hand to me. "I hunt supernatural things too! Well, I suppose for you, it's just ghosts, but you know...Wanna be partners? After all, we WILL be living together!"

"Yea...sure, I...wait...what?" I started at her, a little stunned beyond words, Sam looked back and forth between us.

"So...the family you we're talking about was Danny's family, huh?" She shurged. "What a coincedince. It's like some pyschopathic teenager with nothing better to do is writing up everything.

"Actually, you're right! But anyways!" She shooed off the remark, "I had hoped to have met you Danny-kun." I blinked again...I was compeltly and utterly confused.

"So uh...what...um...who...?"

Chizaru laughed again. "This is the Soul Staff. Three parts, each end does something a little diffrent. What I did to your Box-y friend was de-matrilzing-basiclly, I made him vanish here and re-apper back in the Ghost Zone. What I did to you was reavling, finding what was hidden." She gave a quick eye to Sam, who didn't really notice it-but I sure did.

_Oh no...what if she...oh..._

Chizaru continued on. "Anyways, I hunt all sorts of supernatural beings, for no reason in particuilar, other than that I CAN! Neat, huh?" She giggled.

I was still pretty confused, but I guess I was a little less so. I came out of my ghost form, as the late bell rung. "Oh no! I can't be late again!" Without thinking I ran out of the classroom, and heared two footsteps behind me.

**To Be Continued...**

Yes, I know, some of the charaters act a little diffrent but I can't help it. I just gotta personlizie. Yeah, it's done like an anime too. ;;

...And they all forgot about poor Tucker, on the floor, drowned in his own nosebleed. I'd pity him if it weren't so damn funny. XD

Yes, I am on crack, why?

Meh, I can't spell either, and I have no spellcheck ;-; so, please feel free to send spelling corrections!


	3. The Floor is Not a Comfy Place

**Chapter Two**

**A Ghost of a Chance**

_Tucker's Perspective_

(A/N: This is going to be a short one, I just needed to do Tucker, cause you know, he was KO'D thourgh the latter part...XD)

"Man, I cannot belive you just LEFT me lying there!" I was angry. Really angry. My two best friends in the world and they had left me on the floor of some classroom drowned in nosebleed! Man, you'd think they'ed think I was some kind of a pervert our something- I just appericite a good view when I see one!

Danny sweatdropped again. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. There were just alot of OTHER things on my mind. I didn't mean too! And then I was almost late again! Come on, please forgive me?" Danny looked at me pleading with those big blue eyes of his. I swear, he was some kind of evil genius or something, cause he knows I can't reisit ANYONE pouting. I shook my head at him and sighed.

"I'm really sorry too, Tucker, I was just kind of in a daze after all that..." She sweatdropped.

"Hmph." I sighed and slid down in my chair. "So, what did you say Chizaru was doing after that? She's some kind of supernatural hunter and she knows all about you now?" Danny and Sam nodded. "Man! Why do I ALWAYS miss all the GOOD stuff!" My two friends sweatdropped.

"One other thing, she's going to be staying with Danny."

"WITH DANNY? Man, you are one lucky guy, Danny! So what are you going to be doing with her, huh?" I raised an eyebrow and smirked slightly at him. Danny turned cherry red.

"TUCKER!" Danny and Sam cried in unison. I laughed and waved my hand jokingly in the air.

"Just kidding, Just kidding." A beeping sound went off on my PDA, which I had recently fully intergrated into the internet. I picked it up and looked at it. "That's strange." I had gotten mail. Who'd be mailing me in the middle of the school day? I opened the mail.

"What is it?" Danny and Sam cocked their heads over and looked at his mail.

It read: _"Tucker, man, I just heard one of the wildist rumors about your new chick at school! Somebody said, the reason she's an orphan was because she murdered her parents or something! Freaky, huh?" -B.E_

"Murder? Who is that Tucker?" I shurged.

"B.E's a big occult and paranomal invesgator I talk too sometimes. Don't know how she knows about Chizaru, though. It's proboly just bogus info, though, there's a lot of that kind of stuff out there."

"That's werid."

"What's werid?" A voice asked. Chizaru came up and snacthed the PDA from me.

"HEY! That's mine!"

Chizaru sighed. "Oh, THIS old stuff again. Someone from my old school in Japan made that up about me, because he was angry at me. My parents died in a boat wreck when I was five. I still have the scars." She gave my PDA back.

"That's pretty harsh. What kind of person would make up something like that?"

"Hey _FENTINO!" _A familr irrating voice called, coming up to us. DASH.

Chizaru eyed him. "That kind."

"Uh, hey Dash...what's up?" Danny asked, sweating a little. Dash folded his arms over.

"I'm not after you today, I'm after you're little friend for that embrassment she gave me in class." He turned annoyed to Chiazru...and meet with her neck. Chizaru was also taller than Dash. But being Dash, that didn't stop him too much. "I'll give you one chance to make up! And you'll like it too! Come on, go on a date with me!"

Chizaru stared at him flatly. "No."

Dash blinked-he wasn't used to being rejected by pretty girls. He was so shocked, he just turned around and walked compelty the other way. I laughed.

"That was awesome!" I laughed again as Dash walked into a wall and fell over, just kind of lying there. Chizaru grinned.

"You just gotta know how to handle them, that's all. All he has is pride really. Strip that away, and you'll find almost nothing underneath."

The bell rang, signling the end of the school day.

I only own Chizaru! Lol, B.E. are my intials. XD. I'm really on a roll today, aren't I?

**To Be Continued...**

_And all that JAZZ!_


End file.
